


In Total Agreement

by Draig (ann)



Category: 12 o'clock High
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/pseuds/Draig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Savage is missing believed dead and his young lover Sandy Komanski is not handling it well.  Joe Gallagher steps in to help, but what will happen when Frank returns home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Total Agreement

**_In Total Agreement b_ y Draig**

Colonel Joe Gallagher awoke with a start and sat up in bed. The light from the full moon was enough to give him a clear view of the room. Shadows bounced eerily off the wardrobes and the large chest of drawers that stood over to one side. He pushed the nightmare that had awoken him to the back of his mind and reached over to pick up his watch; squinting, he tried to make out the time. With a sigh, he placed the watch back on the stand, then - feeling the body next to him stir - he gently lowered himself down and, turning, gathered his lover to his side, easily pulling the sleeping man into his tender grasp.

Sergeant Sandy Komanski murmured once more under his breath before he settled and drifted back into a deep sleep. As he felt the secure grip of his lover’s arms enfold him, he murmured again, "Frank..."

Gallagher felt a cold shiver of apprehension tear within his heart at the whispered words. It had been nine months since General Frank Savage’s plane had been shot down and the general was believed to be dead. The following months had been hard for the young Colonel Gallagher who had taken over the job of commanding the 918th.

During the first five months the relationship between Gallagher and Komanski had gone from bad to worse to finally being lovers. It was quite a leap for the normally straight-laced military-minded Gallagher. Yet, here he was - grateful for any hours that Komanski and he were able to steal away from the pressure of the command that he now wore heavily upon his young shoulders.

Glancing down at the handsome young sergeant, Gallagher once again felt the tightening of his chest that he now always felt when he looked at Komanski. Now he could not imagine living without the boy by his side. He had long suspected the nature of the relationship between Savage and Komanski - the boy was totally unable to hide his hero-worship of the general from anyone who was within seeing distance - but it had taken a quiet understanding word from Harvey Stovall, the ground exec, to fully explain the mood swings and torn emotions that Komanski had displayed after the general’s death.

Maybe it was that knowledge that had awoken Gallagher’s own feelings and caused him to look at the youth in a new light. He was, in truth, unable to pinpoint exactly when he had fallen in love with the technical sergeant; he could only admit that he had never - in his entire life - felt for anyone the feeling that welled up whenever the other man was about.

Settling back more comfortably within the bed, he continued to let his thoughts drift. They had another two hours before he was due in briefing for the next bombing raid over Germany. He knew that he would not sleep any more, but after the night of intense passion, Gallagher was content to hold Komanski close and relish in the feeling of holding someone he truly loved, without the fear of having that time shattered by the knowledge that the war was waiting to be fought again, once the sun rose.

 **ACT I**

The mission had been a success as far as targeting the site was concerned; the bombs had hit target and, for once, the flak had been light. Yet the return flight home was turning into hell. It was as if the Germans had put every plane they had into the skies to plague 918th’s flight home.

"Here they come again, eleven o’clock high," Komanski’s voice came over the radio loud and clear, edged with a cross of excitement and fear.

"Okay," Gallagher acknowledged. "Make every shot count," he instructed the gunners as he heard them begin to once more fire upon the approaching planes. Contacting the other planes, he advised, "Keep it tight... don’t let them in."

"More at three o’clock, sir," came the tail gunner’s report as more enemy planes swooped down upon them.

Gallagher didn’t bother to answer. He realised that his men knew their jobs, and he was having enough trouble just fighting to keep the plane flying as the attacks grew more determined the nearer they flew to their own lines.

"Engine three going, sir," came the report from his co-pilot, Harry Henderson.

"Feather and check oil to number two: she’s running rough - it’s spiky," Gallagher ordered without taking his eyes from the instrument panel in front of him. He opened his mouth to request more information when a shuddering impact caught the plane, causing him to lose control for a second, sending it into a sharp dive. Henderson was there and, between the pair of them, they managed to pull the big plane’s heavy nose back up into air, levelling off.

"How bad are we hit and where?" Gallagher asked the crew, once he had control of the plane and was climbing.

"Some fairly large holes back here, sir," came back the voice of one of the middle gunners, "but we needed the ventilation, what with all the beans that Jackson had for breakfast, sir," Martins piped up.

"All right," Gallagher said, his own lips curving into a smile; if they were joking about it, then it couldn’t be that bad. "Give me a check-in, everyone."

One by one the crew began to check in. "They’re pulling back," Henderson said, watching the German planes begin to peel off one by one.

"Short on fuel," Gallagher supposed, his attention still fixed on the men as they checked in. "Komanski?" he continued, as the top turret gunner had not reported in yet. A deathly silence was his only reply. "Sandy, are you all right?" He felt the deep bite of fear start in his gut and climb up into his heart. "Navigator, check on top turret," he ordered, as he tried in vain to turn and see the turret behind him. His seatbelt and his continual fight with the plane’s engines prevented him from turning, and he spent the next few minutes in agonised fear as he heard the navigator move into the back of the compartment to check on Komanski.

"He’s out cold, sir," the navigator finally said. "Can’t see any blood, but he’s up there tight and I can’t get to him... wait a minute, he’s coming round. Sandy... Sandy, loosen up... yeah, that’s it.... No, don’t worry, I’ll help you down." He stopped and a few seconds passed before he continued, "Komanski’s out of the turret, sir."

Gallagher was aware of that; he had heard and felt the sudden movement of the top turret, and knew that only the man trapped inside the glass ball could have released the mechanism to turn the turret and free himself from what could be a metal-and-glass encased coffin.

"He’s out, but woozy, sir," the navigator continued. "Got a pretty nasty gash to his forehead - must have caught it when we went down, sir."

"All right," Gallagher said, still fighting the heavy nose of the plane as he fought the loss of another engine. "Get him settled and then give me a reading." Gallagher next contacted the main group of flyers. "Arrow Red Two, this is Arrow Red One. We’re two engines out and coming home slow; you take the squad and we’ll see you back home."

"Roger, Arrow Red One, will take the lead home," came back the sure reply from the plane that was already a distant dot on the horizon. They all knew better than to try to come back for a slow plane. General Savage had taught his team well, and Gallagher was continuing in his footsteps.

The rest of the flight passed without incident. The landing on two engines was a classic Gallagher landing, but the colonel was not interested in that; he was out of his seat and back with Komanski before the plane’s engines had stopped.

Komanski was leaning against a bulkhead, looking very sorry for himself. He had sustained a nasty gash over his right eye and was not totally conscious. The navigator had put a dressing over the wound, but it had slipped off sometime during the flight home and Sandy couldn’t be bothered to put it back on. He looked up as Joe leant over him and tried valiantly to drag up a reassuring grin, but failed miserably.

The door in the floor opened and Gallagher reached to help the injured man to his feet. Sandy swayed dangerously and his knees began to buckle, but Henderson was there to help Gallagher support the sergeant, and they gently lifted him down through the hole into the waiting hands of the ground crew and hospital personnel, who had rushed up to the plane upon its landing.

Doctor Kaiser was there and, totally ignoring the protesting Sandy, he instructed for him to be laid upon a stretcher and pulled the blanket over him with a sharp word; "Just lie back and live with it, otherwise you’re in for the week." To most men that might have been a pleasure, but to Sandy Komanski the thought of being held in hospital for a day was bad enough - the threat of a week kept him quiet as Gallagher dropped from the plane and headed towards the ambulance that Sandy was being lifted into.

"You do as the doc says, and I’ll be over as soon as debriefing’s done," he said firmly, resting a hand lightly upon Komanski’s shoulder. In that one touch he put all his fear and concerns, and Sandy - seeing the flash of fear deep in his eyes - smiled an acknowledgement before he closed his eyes and fought the waves of sickness that were growing in his stomach.

 **ACT II**

The debriefing had gone as expected, and Gallagher had called back into his office on his way to see Komanski in the hospital, in order to sign a few forms that Major Harvey Stovall had been very particular about seeing that he signed. While he could understand Harvey’s need to get the paperwork done, he was confused by the man’s insistence that he was needed in his office to do it right now. Harvey and Doctor Kaiser were the only two men on the base who knew of his involvement with Komanski.

"Harvey," Gallagher snapped as he marched into his office. "What the hell’s so important that I’ve got to sign it right now?" Even as he spoke, he felt his voice seize up and a cold sweat of shock break out on his body.

Harvey was standing by Joe’s desk, unable to hide the smile that his surprise had wrought. But Gallagher was not looking at the major; instead his gaze was riveted upon the other man who stood near the heater in the middle of the room, warming his hands.

"General Savage," he finally gasped, his voice barely above a whisper as he slowly advanced further into the room. "You were reported dead, sir," he finally managed to say.

General Frank Savage took a long drag of his cigarette before he answered slowly, "It’s a long story, Joe, but as you can see: the reports of my death were vastly exaggerated."

"When... how... I mean...." Gallagher came to a grinding halt. His emotions rose up inside him as he fought to come to terms with the reincarnation of the man who stood before him.

"I’ve been a guest of the Germans for over seven months - although they didn’t know who they had in their midst - and I only managed to escape a few weeks ago," Savage stated, coming to the young man’s aid. "After my last sojourn in a German prison camp, I didn’t actually use my own tags on this trip in. The information I carried up here," he gently tapped his head, "would not have helped if it had fallen into the wrong hands."

Harvey, already having had time to talk with Frank, decided that now was the best time to leave the two men alone to speak, so he moved quietly across the room saying, "I’ll contact the hospital and see how Komanski’s doing."

"Sandy was hurt?" Savage asked, his attention snapping back to the young man who stood in front of him.

"Caught his head - it didn’t look serious, but..." he paused, then added weakly, "you know how Sandy is; if his head was falling off, he’d still say it didn’t hurt."

"God, I’ve missed him," Savage said, just loud enough for Gallagher to pick up his words.

"Apparently not enough to let him know that you were still alive and well," Joe snapped, unable to hide the bitterness that crept into his voice at the thought that this man might expect to just walk back into Komanski’s life and take up where he left off. Gallagher swallowed hard as he realised that Sandy might expect that as well. With some difficulty he made his way behind the desk, wanting to put a solid object between him and the general.

"It was too dangerous," Savage explained, not looking at Gallagher but at some point above his head, remembering his own fight against the dark memories. "The Germans read every Red Cross letter that went out." He paused, before adding quietly, "It was hell. The guards took great delight in telling us about the heavy air losses, and all I could think about was that maybe one of them was Sandy. Was it today that he died, and I won’t even know it?" He suddenly stopped, as if just realising that he was saying too much and in front of whom. "I’m sorry."

Gallagher found that he didn’t really have much interest in Savage’s words; his mind seemed unable to get past the knowledge that Sandy would leave him for the man who stood in front of him and he would be left to fight this war without a heart.

Savage seemed to give himself a mental shake, for he continued in a firmer tone. "Don’t worry, Joe," he stated with a slight smile, wrongly assuming that the colonel’s reaction was due to the considered threat to his position as commander of the 918th. "I’m not here after my old job, but I’m stuck at Pinetree for a while. General Crowe is being bumped upstairs, and I’m going to take his place - temporary assignment, they’ve said, so I guess we’ll just have to see how it goes."

Gallagher again looked at the man who stood before him. He noted the thinness of the face, the eyes that seemed to have dulled and the uniform that seemed to hang upon the man. He could see quite clearly that the months of imprisonment had not worn easy upon the man who stood in front of him. "When do you take over from General Crowe?" Gallagher asked, more for something to say than the need to know.

"I’ve been given a week’s leave - after that, I guess." Savage took another drag from his cigarette and, seeing that it was nearly gone, moved over to the desk to put it out in the ashtray that rested there. As he did so, the door to the office burst open and Komanski charged in.

"Colonel, I just wanted to let you know that I’m...." Whatever else he had been about to say died upon his lips as Savage spun about and faced him. Komanski’s eyes went wide and his colour went white; he gasped at seeing Savage standing before him, very much alive.

"Sandy..." Gallagher began, moving swiftly towards the younger man, wanting to take some of the shocked pain from his face. All he did manage to do was catch the man as he slipped to the ground in a boneless bundle.

Savage was by his side in an instant and, between them, they managed to get the unconscious man to an easy chair that rested in a corner of the office. While Gallagher was seeing to Komanski, Savage moved to his old desk and removed the bottle of brandy that sat in one of the bottom drawers. Picking up a cup, he poured a healthy slug into it and, reaching over, held the cup to the sergeant’s pale lips. Gallagher, seeing what Savage was attempting, helped lift Sandy’s head to allow the alcohol to slip down his throat.

Sandy coughed and spluttered as the liquid burned down his throat and his eyes flickered open. He swallowed hard as his gaze took in the handsome features of General Savage once more. "I thought you were dead," he stated shakily, his whole body beginning to tremble.

"He’s going into shock," Savage stated, concern toning his voice. "I’ll give Doc Kaiser a call." As Savage began to rise, Gallagher placed a hand upon his arm.

"No... I’ll do it. I think Sandy might have slipped out of the hospital too soon." He eyed the large plaster that covered the gash over his eye. "And," he added, "the fewer people who know you’re here at the moment the better. I’d like to issue the fact that you’re alive, rather than have you scare half the camp with your sudden appearance."

Komanski took the few seconds of the discussion to pull himself together and, pushing himself up from the seat, he said firmly, "No... No... I’m fine."

"You stay there," Savage ordered firmly, "and don’t move."

The sergeant slumped back and refused to meet either man’s look. A few more seconds of intense silence followed that order, and Savage finally cleared his throat and said quietly, "Colonel, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

Gallagher wanted to say no; he didn’t want Savage to talk to Komanski, to persuade him to leave the camp with him, to walk out of Joe’s life forever.

"No," Sandy said firmly. "I’ve got nothing to say to you, General, and you’ve got nothing I want to hear."

"I beg your pardon?" Savage said, a dangerous tone entering his voice.

Gallagher felt a ripple of shock course through his own body at Sandy’s words; was it possible that the sergeant might not fall back into Savage’s arms? Might he possibly choose Gallagher over Savage? Joe gave Komanski a deep, penetrating look, but could see nothing besides the anguish and guilt that was clearly reflected within the boy’s eyes.

Sandy took another deep breath. Steadying his nerves, he continued, "Please, General." The words were almost lost, they were spoken so quietly. The expression upon Sandy’s face was one of raw pain.

Savage, as if realising that the man needed more time to come to terms with his sudden re-appearance, stood up and took a step backwards. "All right Sandy," his voice was one of calm reasoning. "I know that a knock on the head can scramble anyone’s mind for a period afterwards, and then the shock of seeing me obviously isn’t going to help."

"I thought you were dead," the younger man accused. "We got a report that said..." Sandy stopped, swallowing against the sudden sickness as he recalled the utter desolation he had felt - the knowledge that he would have to survive without Savage’s strength and love to support him. "Damn it, Frank, you could have got a message to me somehow."

"How?" Savage snapped, not pleased with having this argument in front of Gallagher, but the colonel didn’t seem inclined to leave - if anything his actions seemed to indicate a determination to stay with the sergeant. "I couldn’t exactly post you a card to let you know what was happening and where I was, and anyway - I don’t have to explain myself to..." Even as he said the words, he knew that they were the wrong ones to use.

Sandy felt a flood of anger overtake him and he pushed himself up, forcing the men before him to fall backwards. "No, sir. You don’t have to explain to me. Just because I spent four months of my life wishing that I had died with you, that doesn’t mean that you owe me a damned thing - because I just realised that I don’t owe you a damned thing, either."

"That’s enough, Sergeant," Gallagher heard himself snap. He had reacted out of instinct and thought only of a sergeant being disrespectful to a superior officer. Now, seeing the look that Sandy turned his way, he wished that he had had the sense to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, thanks for your support, sir," Sandy snapped, using his anger as a shield against the pain he was feeling. "Now I think I know exactly where I stand." With that, he stormed out of the office before either man could react.

"Sandy," Gallagher called as he made to go after him, but Savage caught and held his arm.

"No, let him go... he needs the time to get used to the idea." Frank reached up and wiped at his eyes as tiredness swept over him. Moving over to the desk, he casually leant back against it, letting the pieces fall into place until he finally asked, "How long?"

"How long what, sir?" Gallagher asked, but already knowing to what the general was referring.

"How long have you and Sandy been... together?" Savage snapped, in no mood to have to play word games with the man in front of him. He felt bitter anger at the man well up inside of him, but he firmly pushed it aside - after all, everybody had thought that he was dead. Did he really expect Sandy to be faithfully awaiting his possible return?

"About three months," Joe admitted. "It wasn’t planned, it just seemed to..." he paused, looking for the right words. "Well... it just seemed to happen."

Savage smiled at that and fumbled for a cigarette, needing the time to get his thoughts back in order. Lighting up, he took a deep drag and answered, "Yes, he has a way of doing that to you."

"He really took the report of your death very hard. Harvey and I thought that we might lose him in those first few months. That’s why I had him assigned to my crew, just to keep an eye on him." He shrugged before he finished, "And, well, one thing led to another... and before I knew it, I was in too deep to back out.... Not that I would want to," he added hastily.

"So what are you going to do now?" Savage asked.

Gallagher looked at the man who stood in front of him and realised that he was not the kind of man to give his heart easily - and when he did, it was for life, much the same as himself. "I don’t know, sir, but I would guess that it’s up to Sandy."

Savage tilted his head to one side and said slowly, "Not necessarily. I can see this ripping him apart worse that my reported death ever could." Seeing the confusion upon Gallagher’s features, he snapped, "He’s not going to make a choice; he wouldn’t hurt either of us that much. No..." Again he paused while he took a deep drag of the cigarette, considering their options. Finally he stated, "He’s going to do something really stupid if we don’t let him know that it doesn’t matter."

"Doesn’t matter?" Gallagher queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you love him?" Savage suddenly asked, turning his intense gaze upon the colonel.

"Yes," came back the sure reply.

"So do I," Savage agreed. "So... why make him choose?"

"Sir?" Gallagher asked, wishing that he didn’t keep sounding like a child who was totally lost and dependant upon an adult to guide him home.

"Look, you say you love him... and I know that I love him, so why make him choose at all?"

The gist of the general’s words finally began to sink in, and the young colonel felt pure shock ripple down his back at what the other man was suggesting. "Let me get this right," Gallagher queried. "Are you saying that we ought to share Sergeant Komanski, General?"

"Only if Sandy is willing." Savage was too serious to be joking, and both men knew that the war was making life too short for the luxury of love being lost so easily.

"I don’t know, sir." Gallagher still had strong reservations and wasn’t that sure that he liked the idea of sharing his lover, anyway. "I can’t see Sandy agreeing to it."

"He will if it’s handled right. But it will only work if it’s what we all want, in total agreement - so if you’re not sure, just say so here and now and I’ll never mention it again."

"I’m not certain," the colonel hedged. He knew that all three of them could be court-martialled out of the forces if their affair was discovered, and while he had been sure of Sandy’s feelings that morning, so much had happened since then that he didn’t really know how the young man would react to what Savage was suggesting.

"Time is a luxury that we don’t have, Joe," Gallagher advised gently.

Realising that what Frank said was true, and knowing that he would rather have Sandy in his life for a short period rather than not at all, he finally made up his mind and said firmly, "All right, I’ll go along with it if Sandy does."

The smile that Frank Savage threw his way caused him to sharply suck in his breath; it was full of spirit and mischief, and Gallagher felt it right down to his toes.

Before Savage could outline his plan, the office door opened again and Dr Kaiser entered, followed by Harvey Stovall. Both men stopped upon seeing only the two men before them. "I thought Komanski might be hiding out in here," Kaiser snapped, not pleased with the way the young technical sergeant had left his hospital before he could examine him. "He got one of the nurses to put a plaster on his cut and sneaked out of the hospital before I could check him over. I thought he was headed over this way."

"He was here, but the surprise of my sudden reincarnation seems to have thrown him somewhat, and he wanted to get his thoughts together," Savage explained.

"Yes, well, he can get his thoughts together as much as he wants in one of my hospital beds," Kaiser groused. He had wanted to talk to Komanski, to warn him of Savage’s arrival and prepare the boy for the shock he must obviously be feeling.

"Are you saying that Sandy needs to be in hospital?" Gallagher asked, his voice laced with concern as he exchanged a quick glance with Savage.

Kaiser paused slightly and looked at the men before him. He realised that something had changed between them, but could not identify what. Instead, he answered, "He hit his head pretty hard, according to your navigator; was out of it for a while.... I would say at the very least he has a concussion, and that along with the shock of seeing you..." He paused, wiping at his mouth before he added, "Well, let’s just say that I would feel better after giving him the once-over, all right?"

"Well he couldn’t have gone far," Gallagher stated, moving towards the door. "I’ll take the sleeping area, and Harvey - you see if he’s gone to the bar." The handsome colonel stopped as he caught sight of Savage putting his coat on. "I don’t think it would be a good idea..." he began, but Savage interrupted roughly.

"I’ve been on this base since this morning; I would be very surprised if there isn’t a person alive on this camp who doesn’t know I’m back."

Gallagher rocked backwards at the blast of words before finally agreeing, "All right... you can come with me."

"I’ll get back to the hospital," Doctor Kaiser said, following the others from the room. "You never know, he might just decide to come back under his own steam."

 **ACT III**

Sergeant Sandy Komanski had fled the Operations building and headed straight out towards the Piccadilly Lily. Running most of the way, he now slumped down by her landing gear and gasped in much-needed oxygen.

The ground crew had departed with the coming of dusk, and he pretty much had the large field to himself. He drew his knees up and rested his aching head upon them. The headache was back in full force, with accompanying dizziness, and he wished that he could get rid of the churning feeling that was ripping into his stomach.

Staggering up, he tottered a few feet towards the grass edge and threw up, his body heaving until he was shaking with the mere effort of staying upright. When he had finished, he wavered back to the plane and once more slumped against the large wheel. He swallowed a few times, wishing that he had some water to wash the sour taste from his mouth and ease the burning sensation in his throat. He had to admit that he felt really bad, and gave a second’s thought to returning to the hospital... but he pushed that idea aside when he remembered that Savage and Gallagher would be able to find him too easily there.

So he sat, knees drawn up, watching the last of the light fade and the illuminations of the camp disappear one by one as the lights came on and the blackout curtains were drawn.

His mind was in a turmoil; he replayed the scene in Gallagher’s office and cringed as he remembered the words he had spat at Savage, the lies he had told in his pain and anger. Another thought interrupted him - what about Joe? God, what must Joe be thinking and why had the colonel taken Savage’s side against him? Sandy had very strong feelings for the colonel - he had even taken to calling it love - and yet now... now that Savage was back... what was he to do?

As far as he was concerned, he loved them both - and, after fifteen minutes of going round in a circle, he finally admitted that he would not be able to choose one above the other. Better, he thought, if he was to stop seeing both of them, to push each of them from him so that they could see that he was not choosing one over the other. With that thought in mind, he considered his options. He would have to request a transfer - it would be impossible for him to stay at Archbury, to be near them on a daily basis and yet not to be able to express his feelings for them.

With a start of surprise, he realised that total darkness had fallen - and with it had come the bitter cold. He pulled his jacket more tightly about himself and wished that he had had the sense to get his larger coat before coming out here. With a groan, he stood up and began to head back towards the hospital. He would not be able to hide out here forever, and now that he had made up his mind he just wanted to get the confrontation over with as soon as possible.

He only tottered a few steps before dizziness overcame him, his legs buckled and he fell unconscious to the ground.

 **ACT IV**

Several hours had passed since they had begun the search for Komanski, and with each passing minute their apprehension grew. Gallagher had twice checked with the main gate and was assured that the technical sergeant had not left the camp, then they had begun to tear the base apart.

Returning to his office in Operations, Gallagher moved over to the ever-full coffee pot and poured himself a cup, offering one to Savage who accepted it gratefully. The night had turned bitterly cold, and they had just spent over an hour walking about the storage areas of the base.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Savage snapped as he pulled off his gloves and warmed his hands over the stove.

"He couldn’t have left the camp," Gallagher stated firmly, removing his coat. Even as he spoke, there came a sharp knock at the door and Harvey Stovall entered, his slumped shoulders telling the others that he had not had any luck.

"I’ve gone right through the living quarters, and the hospital..." he explained. "He’s not there."

"Help yourself to a coffee, Harvey," Gallagher said, moving to sit behind his desk before continuing. "Well, we’ve searched just about the whole camp.... He must have got off base somehow," he finally admitted, wiping at tired eyes that were fast becoming a headache.

"Not necessarily," Savage said, his mind obviously following another pathway.

"We’ve turned this entire base upside down looking for him," snapped Gallagher, annoyed with Savage’s apparent calmness and wishing that he could detach himself from his worry as easily.

Savage had lit a cigarette and was dragging the smoke deep into his lungs. "Sandy would go somewhere where he thought it was safe..." He paused, then added meaningfully, "From us."

"The Piccadilly Lily," Gallagher suddenly said, standing up, realising with a flash of annoyance that it should have been the first place they checked.

"The Lily?" Savage questioned, surprise colouring his voice.

Gallagher waved the general’s words aside, explaining as he did so, "Yes, after you were, er... shot down... he started to spend quite a bit of time out there on the field. In the end, I had to make it an order for him not to go out there." The colonel stopped, before adding quietly, "He was losing too much sleep, not eating, and then hanging about the Lily for hours on end. Doc was really getting worried." He suddenly stopped, realising what he was saying and to whom. He gave Savage a quick glance and noted with some satisfaction that the man was looking uncomfortably guilty.

Savage, seeing the look, angrily stubbed out his cigarette and stated firmly, "Well, that’s one place where we haven’t looked... so let’s get going."

Gallagher caught up his coat, roughly throwing it on as he followed the general from his office. Harvey stood for a few moments before he too followed the others from the room, but he was heading back towards the hospital to let Dr Kaiser know that he might soon have Komanski within his care.

 **ACT V**

The jeep sped across the tarmac, heading out towards the line of planes that stood majestically against the dark night sky. At the end of the row they could just make out the silhouette of the Piccadilly Lily. As the jeep came to a stop, Gallagher leapt out and ran towards the huddled form that lay slightly away from the plane. He was swiftly followed by Savage.

Gently Gallagher turned Komanski over, shocked to see the man violently shivering as the cold of the ground bit deep into his body. "He’s out cold," he informed Savage, gently wiping the hair back from Sandy’s forehead, careful not to disturb the plaster that was still there.

"Let’s get him in the jeep and back to the hospital," Savage said, moving to take the sergeant’s legs.

Fifteen minutes later they had delivered Komanski into Dr Kaiser’s care and taken up a position in the hallway, waiting for the doctor to finish examining Sandy.

"How is he?" Savage asked as Doctor Kaiser came out into the hallway. The man looked tired and wiped a hand over his face, trying to push his own exhaustion to the back of his mind.

"He’s better than he has the right to be. Damned fool stunt, going out to the Lily like that - he could have been dead from exposure by the morning if you hadn’t found him."

"He’s going to be all right though, isn’t he?" Gallagher asked, moving to stand beside Savage.

Kaiser suddenly looked up at them, then blinked as if only just realising who he was speaking to. He waved his hand in front of him as he explained, "Yes, he should be fine in a few days, but I want to keep him in for observation. The X-ray was clear, so hopefully once the dizziness passes, the sickness should fade as well."

"Can we see him?" Savage asked, including Gallagher in with the request.

Kaiser opened his mouth, then slowly closed it again as he considered his next words. He knew that neither man was going to take it well. "Sandy came round for a few moments, and he told me that he didn’t want to see either of you."

"He can’t do that," snapped Gallagher. "I’m still the commander of this base," he finished, glaring at each man in turn.

"No, you’re right," Kaiser returned reasonably. "He can’t... but I can. Now, I don’t really know what’s going on here, though I can hazard a guess." He gave both the men who stood before him a hard look before he continued, "To tell the truth, I don’t really care about that. All I do care about is that Komanski gets well, and if I have to bar you both from this hospital to ensure that, then I will."

Savage held up his hand, stopping them before the two men got into the bitter argument he could see brewing. "Doctor Kaiser, if you seriously feel that seeing us will cause Sandy any further trauma, then of course we’ll go along with what you advise."

Kaiser paused, considering the general before him. He knew that he was a very clever man who usually got what he wanted, and he also knew that neither man would rest until they saw that the technical sergeant was all right. "He’s asleep at the moment..." he glanced at his watch, "and I’m going to my office for a few minutes, so if you want to just stick your heads in to see that he’s okay, then I would advise that you do it now and be gone by the time I get back."

"Thank you very much, Dr Kaiser," Savage said with feeling, before he indicated that Gallagher was to precede him into the private room where Kaiser had placed Komanski.

Komanski was laying asleep in the crisp white bed; a bandage had replaced the plaster and his complexion was still too pale for Joe’s liking. He looked almost too young to be caught up in such a bitter war, and Gallagher was caught and held by the memory of the previous night. Had it only been twenty-four hours ago that he had been lying in bed with this young man, making passionate love? Shooting Savage a quick glance, he wondered if that was to be his last night with Sandy.

"He’s lost weight," Savage commented as he came to stand beside the colonel. The urge to reach out and touch the young man was almost too much for him to bear.

"It’s been a hard few months," Gallagher stated harshly. Then, realising that it might be considered another dig by the general, he added by way of an olive branch, "You know what it’s like: mission after mission for over three weeks, no down time...." He stopped, knowing that he was now talking too much, and realising that it was just another sign of how exhausted he really was.

Savage, seeing the colour seep out of Gallagher’s face, knew that it was a direct result of the stress he was experiencing. That - along with the already enormous pressure that was placed upon Gallagher by the command he held - was enough to break some men. Savage reached out and rested his hand upon the colonel’s shoulder as he said quietly, "He’s in good hands now, and I think we could both do with a good night’s sleep... come on." Gently he manoeuvred the other man out of the room, and they headed out into the night and their respective lonely bunks.

 **ACT VI**

Three days had passed since Komanski had been brought into the hospital and Kaiser had kept his word, refusing to allow either Savage or Gallagher in to see him.

During it all, Gallagher had reason to bless one stroke of luck - the weather had been continuously bad and the planes of the 918th had been grounded by fog, and it looked like it was going to continue for at least another two days.

In the meantime, Savage had explained - and begun to implement - his plan to Gallagher and, while the colonel was unsure of it success, he had to admit that it was going to be the only way to show the stubborn technical sergeant that it was not necessary for him to choose between the two men in his life. Although Joe was the first to admit that he had some very strong doubts about the success of the plan, he had little choice but to go along with it... hence his present confrontation with the injured man.

Komanski stared at Gallagher in shock as the colonel repeated the order: "I said, you are ordered to report to my office at 2200 hours tonight."

"Dr Kaiser said..." Sandy began again, his tone displaying his anger and frustration at the order.

"Dr Kaiser," Gallagher interrupted roughly, "said that you were well enough to leave the hospital, and that puts you right back under my command. Now, you might be able to get Kaiser to bar me from seeing you while you’re in this hospital, but once you walk out of those doors...." He stopped, letting his words hang.

Sandy opened his mouth to protest, but - seeing the flash of anger flare in Gallagher’s eyes - he snapped it shut, after agreeing, "2200 hours, your office, sir." Then he glanced down at the blanket and stubbornly refused to meet the other’s look any more.

Gallagher glared at the bent head and hoped that Savage was right, otherwise they were both going to lose Sandy for good. Seeing that Komanski was not going to acknowledge him any more, Gallagher did an about-turn and stormed from the room, nearly charging into Savage who was waiting impatiently outside.

"Well?" Savage asked, knowing from the other’s stance that the meeting had not gone well - not that he had expected it to.

"He’ll be there, but I’m not sure if this is going to work." Gallagher stopped, worrying at his bottom lip before he informed the taller man, "You know he’s requested a transfer? Dr Kaiser gave the application to Harvey this morning."

"Never happen," Savage stated firmly, before asking, "Does Harvey know what he’s got to do tonight?"

"Yes, my office will be in total darkness and there won’t be anyone in the area." He paused, then added, "We hope."

Savage smiled at Gallagher’s worried expression. "Don’t worry - if we get caught, we’ll tell them it’s a practical joke... albeit in bad taste, but still just a prank."

"And if we don’t get caught and Sandy still wants out?"

"Like I said - never happen," Savage repeated, then - looking down at his watch - he continued, "I’ve arranged for the cottage to be ready. It’s miles from anywhere and just what we need." He turned away, then looked back. "Have you arranged for us to get off the base?"

"Yeah... I’ve told them it’s an important meeting - they’ll let us through as soon as they know it’s us, and I’ve arranged for Sandy and I to have two days’ leave."

"Rank has it privileges, eh?" Savage shot back with a smile. "Two days... that should be enough."

"You know, this could really hit the fan... I mean, kidnapping an enlisted man for...." Gallagher stopped, not able to finish the sentence.

Savage caught hold of Gallagher’s arm and pulled him off to one side. "Now if you want out of this gamble, and it is a gamble, then fine. Give Komanski his transfer and forget all about him." The general paused, letting his words sink in.

Gallagher looked at Savage with sudden loathing. The general knew that if there was even the slightest chance of his plan working then Gallagher would take the risk. "I’ll be there tonight," he snapped angrily, before he turned and strode from the hospital, not even bothering to look back and see the grin he knew would be plastered across General Savage’s face.

 **ACT VII**

Technical Sergeant Sandy Komanski stopped outside the Operations building and looked about. There was nobody in sight - even the hospital entrance across the way was deserted. With a sigh, he straightened his cap and, pushing back his shoulders, headed into the building.

He didn’t quite know what to expect, but an empty office was not it. He had at least expected Harvey Stovall to be there. He knew that Gallagher was going to try to talk to him about his request for transfer. Komanski expected it to be one of the hardest conversations of his life. He had spent the last three days going over the problem in his mind, and this was the only way he could see of solving it to everyone’s satisfaction.

He knocked sharply on Colonel Gallagher’s door and waited for a reply. None was forthcoming. Slowly he opened the door. The office was in total darkness: the blackouts had been drawn, preventing even the moonlight from shining into the room. He paused, considering his options. He glanced at his watch - it read exactly 2200 hours.

Hesitantly he fumbled for the light switch. As he did so, his arm was caught and he was pulled into the dark room, the door slamming closed, shutting out the only light. Komanski began to fiercely struggle against the men who held him, but it was a losing battle and he was soon tightly bound. A strip of tape was placed across his mouth and a hood was put over his head, then he was lifted off his feet.

His frantic struggles were to no avail as he was carried out of the building and placed into the back of a car, face down on the floor. He tried to struggle again, but a foot upon the small of his back effectively stopped that action - he was caught too tightly for it to be anything other than a token resistance.

The car began to move and he felt a flare of confusion. If the persons who had him thought that he was Colonel Gallagher, then they were going to be sorely disappointed when they took the hood off. He felt the car slow and knew that they must have reached the main gate. He renewed his efforts to escape, but again a firm foot upon his back prevented him from moving.

He could hear muffled talking and bit back a groan of frustration as the car began to move on, unchallenged by the Military Police that guarded the entrance to the airbase.

He lay there, trussed up upon the floor, and considered his options - realising with a sinking feeling that he had relatively few. Whoever had captured him certainly knew what they were doing: the attack had been very effective and professionally done... their only problem was that they had obviously got the wrong man.

The car eventually came to a halt and he was lifted out and hustled into a building. He continued to struggle until the hood was jerked off his head and he was left gasping at his kidnappers.

His eyes went wide and his knees weak. Standing before him were General Savage and Colonel Gallagher. Savage stepped forward and ripped the tape from his mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?" Komanski demanded, his shock being replaced by raw anger.

"Try listening before you blow a fuse," Savage advised, taking another step back and pulling out the ever-present cigarette packet and lighting one up.

Gallagher moved behind the fuming man and continued to untie him. Once the knots were loosened, though, Komanski pushed Gallagher roughly away and finished freeing himself. "You have totally lost it this time, General," he was saying as he finished gathering the rope and then threw it at Savage, who had taken a seat and was calmly watching the man before him. "Damn you... you’ve got no right to do this, just leave me alone." He shot Gallagher a look. "And that includes you, too, Bastard."

"Sandy..." Joe began, his eyes pleading with the other man to understand, only to be interrupted by Savage, who stood up saying, "Colonel, that’s enough."

Gallagher shot Savage a glance, then holding up his hands in defeat he backed away. He had agreed to let the general handle this part of the operation.

Savage nodded his head, showing his approval before he turned his attention back to Komanski. "Do you know why we brought you here, Sandy?" he asked, after taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Because you’ve finally lost it. You’ve been hit by flak one too many times," Komanski snapped back, taking another look about the room. It was the living room of a very comfortable cottage. There was a fire burning in the hearth, and the blackout curtains had been drawn.

"Not me, Sandy... you," Savage said, matter-of-factly.

"Me?" gasped the confused technical sergeant.

"Yes... you," Frank said as he began to advance towards the man. "You are choosing to run out on the best thing that’s ever happened to you, because you can’t decide which one of us to hurt."

"That’s not true," Sandy snapped, knowing even as he spoke the words that they were a lie. He nervously licked his lips as he saw the confirmation within Gallagher’s eyes. "All right... so what?" He stopped as a thought struck him. "Are you saying that I’m here tonight to make that choice, whether I want to or not...? And then what, Frank - will the loser just salute the winner and walk out of that door..." he pointed to the door in question, "never to look back...? Is that what you’ve planned?" Sandy was in full swing now and he rounded on Gallagher, almost spitting the words out, "Is that why you’re here, Joe? Have you two made a little gentleman’s agreement? So what are you going to do - play cards or roll dice for me?" he finished, out of breath and shaking from the intense emotions he was experiencing.

"Have you quite finished, Sergeant?" Savage demanded, a flash of temper toning his voice.

"Finished?" snarled Komanski. He stopped, taking deep breaths as he tried to control the raging emotions that flared up within him. The months he had suffered believing that Savage was dead welled up and threatened to send him spinning down into that living hell again, now that he was about to lose them both. Unconsciously he reached up and rubbed at the recently healed gash above his eye. "Finished.... Yeah, Frank, I’m finished - what else have I got to say to you?"

Savage looked at the shaking man who stood before him and wanted only to reach out and take him within his embrace once more, but he knew that Sandy would shy away from any contact at the moment. He needed to see how important he was to them. Needed to be shown that a choice was not necessary. "You could tell me why you think you’ve got to run away from us. Have either of us asked you to choose between us?"

"Frank... please, don’t do this.... You know it won’t work," Komanski suddenly groaned, moving away from the two men. "Do you know I’ve done nothing but think about this for the last three days? It’s been going round and round up here," he tapped his forehead, "and I can’t... I just can’t." He shut his eyes and placed a hand over his face, ashamed of the emotions he knew were there.

Savage shot Gallagher a concerned look: the colonel’s expression was just as open and raw as Sandy’s - he was feeling the pain the other was going through. With a slight nod towards Joe, Frank moved over to stand directly in front of Komanski and gently pushed his hand away as he lifted Sandy’s face up to allow access to his lips.

The kiss was as gentle as Sandy remembered and he valiantly fought against the urge to just slip into the familiar, much-missed, embrace that was being offered. Instead he roughly shook his head in denial and took a step backwards... only to come up against Gallagher, who had moved to stand directly behind him.

Turning, Komanski was surprised to see a gentle smile upon Joe’s features as he leant forward and kissed the startled man upon the lips. As the kiss deepened, Sandy felt a pair of arms sneak about his waist from behind and begin to undo his jacket buttons.

"No..." he tried to protest, twisting back into Savage’s embrace.

The general smiled into the kiss he captured, before he whispered against the lips, "Who said you had to make a choice?" Even as Savage spoke, Gallagher slipped his arms about Komanski’s waist and finished undoing the buttons that Savage had begun.

Realising that he was fighting a losing battle, Sandy allowed his mouth to open slightly and was rewarded by Frank’s sigh of pleasure as his tongue slipped inside the warm haven he had dreamt about for the last nine months.

Things began to move pretty fast after that, and Komanski soon found himself undressed and skilfully manoeuvred from the living room into a bedroom that supported a large bed. He felt his pulse begin to beat faster as Savage’s clothed body was replaced by Gallagher’s naked one, then the general slipped back onto the bed, having shed his own clothes. Joe started at Sandy’s face, while the general began the upwards climb from the sergeant’s feet. The passion between the three men began to build at an incredible rate, and soon the only sound that could be heard was the groans of pleasure that Komanski issued as he was simultaneously attacked by his two superior officers.

Each man wanted the sergeant to realise just how much he was needed, and before the night was over he would be made fully aware of just how important he was to the two men who shared his bed - and just how far they were prepared to go to keep him.

Finally exhaustion claimed him and Komanski slipped into a deep, satisfied sleep, snuggled between the two men who meant more to him than the entire world, secure in the knowledge that he would not have to choose between them. With a contented smile, he snuggled deeper - sighing with renewed pleasure as he felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves firmly about him.

 **EPILOGUE**

Gallagher slowly disengaged himself from Sandy and sat up, looking down at the contentedly sleeping Komanski snuggled between them, then - glancing up - his eyes were caught and held by Savage’s warm, gentle expression.

Slowly reaching over, Savage placed a warm hand behind Gallagher’s neck and gently drew him forward until their lips met above the sleeping man. It was a tentative kiss, and Joe was surprised at how soft and supple Frank’s lips were.

Savage teased Gallagher’s lips apart with an insistent tongue and thoroughly plundered the mouth that opened to him. The kiss only ended when they were both gasping for breath.

Gallagher pulled slightly away to take in Savage’s burning expression. The general smiled slightly, whispering just loud enough for the colonel to hear, "I think I’m going to enjoy this arrangement." Gallagher, going willingly into another gentle kiss, found himself in total agreement.


End file.
